


В половине двенадцатого ночи

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Стайлз появляется у Дерека посреди ночи. Он растерян и замёрз. Что случилось? Сможет ли Дерек помочь ему?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 33





	В половине двенадцатого ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nachts um halb Eins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/615457) by Claire4. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9033676

Робкий стук в дверь выдернул Дерека из сна. Если бы не слух оборотня и неглубокий сон, он определённо пропустил бы его. Сначала он даже не был уверен, действительно ли он что-то слышал или это было лишь его воображение. Ещё один стук, на этот раз чуть сильнее, развеял сомнения, и Дереку пришлось со вздохом встать. Он осторожно подкрался к двери. Вряд ли потенциальная опасность стучалась бы в дверь, но уже было полдвенадцатого ночи, и поэтому стоило соблюдать осторожность.

Когда Дерек по запаху понял, кто беспокоил его так поздно ночью, он захотел вернуться назад в кровать. Тем не менее, это должно было быть важно, если он появился здесь среди ночи. По крайней мере Дерек надеялся на это, потому что если нет, то да поможет ему Бог. Так что Дерек резко распахнул дверь как раз в тот момент, когда стоящий снаружи человек собрался снова постучать.

— Что? — раздражённо спросил он.

— При… привет… — сказал стоящий перед ним Стайлз, промокший настолько, что с него капала вода на пол. Его одежда была не только мокрой, но и грязной, лицо тоже было испачкано. Дерек посмотрел на него вопросительно и в то же время сердито. В таких взглядах он был мастером. Стайлз прочистил горло и наконец озвучил свою проблему.

— Твоя квартира была рядом… Я не знал точно, куда идти… было… темно… — со Стайлзом творилось что-то неладное, Дерек был в этом уверен. Он говорил, почти выпадая из реальности, делая во фразах длинные паузы, во время которых его глаза хаотично метались по коридору, будто он не понимал, где находится.

Дерек пристально посмотрел на него. Стайлз дрожал всем телом, но, похоже, это было не от холода. Он выглядел так, словно вот-вот упадёт. Дерек уставился на лоб Стайлза с подозрительным темно-красным пятном. Он с тревогой шагнул к Стайлзу, который инстинктивно вздрогнул и сделал шаг назад. В другой раз Дерек посчитал бы такое поведение смешным. Но сейчас он не обратил на это внимания. Вместо этого он указал на кровоточащий лоб Стайлза.

— Что с тобой произошло? — резко спросил он. Стайлз в замешательстве провёл ладонью по лбу и взглянул на кровь на своих пальцах.

— Стайлз? Что случилось? — настойчиво спросил Дерек, вырывая Стайлза из задумчивости.

— Наверно, это из-за аварии, — пробормотал он.

Ладно, со Стайлзом действительно что-то было не так. Дерек на мгновение задумался, а затем осторожно затянул Стайлза в свою квартиру. Стайлз не сопротивлялся, позволив отвести себя к дивану. Но он всё ещё был необычайно молчалив. Дерек ушёл в ванную и вернулся с дезинфицирующим средством и бинтами. После он взял одеяло из шкафа и укутал в него дрожащего парня, который всё ещё не двигался. Дерек опустился перед ним на колени.

— Стайлз? — Дерек заговорил с ним. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, но потом Стилински посмотрел на него.

— Какая авария? Что с твоей машиной? — спросил Дерек. Стайлз только кивнул.

— Могу я взглянуть на твой лоб? Рану нужно обработать, — добавил Дерек.

Тот снова кивнул, и Дерек внезапно захотел, чтобы Стайлз снова начал болтать без умолку. Такой тихий, он заставлял его нервничать. Дерек вылил немного дезинфицирующего средства на ткань и осторожно промокнул лоб Стайлза. Тот вздрогнул от боли, но так ничего и не сказал. Вместо этого он вцепился в диван. Дерек попытался очистить рану как можно осторожнее. Бóльшая часть раны уже подсохла, поэтому Дерек только наклеил пластырь на лоб Стайлза. И, раз уж он начал, то взял мокрую салфетку, которую прихватил с собой на всякий случай, и начал грубоватыми движениями оттирать лицо Стайлза от грязи. Они оба молчали, и это молчание было почти невыносимым. Дерек пытался сконцентрироваться только на пятнах грязи, но не на лице Стайлза, который, очевидно, всё равно не замечал ничего вокруг. Внезапно дрожь пробежала по худощавому телу, и Дерек обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, уронив салфетку на пол.

— Тебе холодно? — спросил Дерек, желая сразу же ударить себя за этот вопрос. Конечно Стайлзу было холодно, кто знает, как долго он там пробыл. Дерек посмотрел на парня перед собой. С его промокшей одежды вода капала на диван и пол. Сдерживая желание по-настоящему ударить себя из-за своей тупости, Дерек пошёл к своему шкафу. Там он нашёл спортивные штаны и одну из немногих длинных рубашек, которые у него были. Со свежей и, главное, сухой одеждой он вернулся к дрожащему парню, который продолжал хранить молчание. Ситуация становилась всё тревожнее, и теперь Дерек действительно начал волновался. Может быть, ему стоило отвезти Стайлза в больницу, ведь сам он не очень хорошо разбирался в человеческих травмах. Но сначала Стайлзу нужно было согреться. Дерек подошёл к нему и протянул чистую одежду. Тот моргнул в замешательстве и лишь спустя мгновение понял, чего хочет Дерек. Он пробормотал «спасибо» и поднялся, тут же упав обратно на диван. Дерек вздохнул.

— Давай лучше я, — пробормотал он, помогая Стайлзу снять куртку, а затем и тонкую футболку. Когда он увидел голую грудь Стайлза, то резко втянул воздух. Несколько больших ссадин темнели на его теле, будто он кубарем скатился с горы.

— Что с тобой случилось, Стайлз? — спросил Дерек спокойно, но настойчиво. Больше всего его беспокоило то, что Стайлз явно не осознавал всех этих травм. Стайлз медленно проследил за взглядом Дерека и посмотрел на свой торс.

— Это из-за аварии, — бесцветным голосом произнёс он. Осторожно коснулся ссадин кончиками пальцев и тут же поморщился. Дерек не задумываясь потянулся руками к царапинам, но остановился в последний момент.

— Можно? — спросил Дерек, и Стайлз кивнул. Дерек тщательно осмотрел царапины. К счастью, они выглядели хуже, чем были на самом деле, все ссадины были довольно мелкими, и ни одна из них не была действительно опасной.

— Они не опасны для жизни и залечатся сами по себе, но я всё равно должен их продезинфицировать, — сказал Дерек. Он снова взял салфетку с дезинфицирующим средством.

— Может быть немного больно, — предупредил он парня, прежде чем осторожно протереть раны салфеткой. Стайлз стиснул в руках обивку дивана. Свободная рука Дерека автоматически переместилась на его запястье, и боль потекла тёмными ручейками по венам Дерека. Стайлз расслабил руки.

Теперь, когда Дерек снял часть боли, тот, казалось, стал более вменяемым. Впервые с тех пор, как он появился здесь, Стайлз смотрел прямо на Дерека:  
— У тебя есть что-нибудь выпить? Вода или сок?

Дерек внимательно на него посмотрел, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Подожди минутку, — сказал он и бросился на кухню. Открыв несколько шкафов, он наконец нашёл бутылку с водой. И быстро вернулся обратно к Стайлзу, который уже успел переодеться. Рубашка была как минимум на три размера больше, чем нужно, что придавало ему ещё более потерянный вид. Дерек протянул бутылку с водой и сел рядом с ним на диван.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Стайлз и начал жадно пить из бутылки.

— Стайлз, — снова осторожно начал Дерек, — что именно произошло? О какой аварии ты говорил? — Стайлз сильнее укутался в одеяло.

— Я ехал по лесу. Дождь усилился, я потерял контроль и врезался в дерево, — он рефлекторно положил руку на лоб.

— А ссадины? — уточнил Дерек, которому было всё ещё не ясно, как они появились.

— Я подскользнулся, когда шёл, скатился по склону и оказался в реке. Но я не могу вспомнить всего, — объяснил Стайлз. Дерек резко вздохнул. Если Стайлз погрузился в реку в таком состоянии, то было чудом, что он благополучно выбрался из неё. Стайлз, похоже, не понимал, как близко он был к смерти. Дерек не смог сдержать холодок, пробежавший по позвоночнику. Но вскоре после этого его кожа покрылась мурашками, когда Стайлз внезапно прижался к нему.

— Мне холодно, — объяснил он. Дерек не очень много знал о сотрясениях, но сейчас он был точно уверен, что у Стайлза оно есть. Дереку было бы легко оттолкнуть Стайлза. Но какая-то его часть этого не хотела. Что-то в нём хотело, чтобы Стайлз больше никогда не уходил. Дерек заметил, что он всё ещё очень напряжен. Он взглянул на Стайлза и увидел, что тот засыпает. Дерек немного расслабился и откинулся назад. А потом он не понял, как это произошло, но Стайлз положил голову ему на колени и обхватил его руками. А Дерек, не сдержавшись, провёл ладонью по его волосам. На самом деле, подумал он, не так уж и плохо, что Стайлз пришёл именно к нему.


End file.
